Helia and Flora
by Medusa123
Summary: I wanted a good love story about my favorite winx couple I hope you enjoy. This is how I see their lives beginning. I have a great time reading. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Finding out

**_Disclaimer: I own no winx club charactors or places on the show I own only what I have created myself._**

_-people on the other side of a phone conversation-_

_/flashbacks/_

_--mental conversations between girls and thier boyfriends(they can only do this if they are bonded)--_

_+private thoughts of one person+_

**Chapter 1**

**Flora sighed as she gazed out over the lake beside her store in Linphea, noone had bothered to contact her since they had all left Alphea 8 months ago after thier adventure on earth protecting Roxy. Not even Helia and contacted her in any way at all, it was as if she no longer existed to them, she understood they were all busy with thier kingdoms and buisnesses, and Helia had just gone off as if nothing had happend between them while they were on earth.**

**/flashback/**

_Flora was sitting on her bed when a tapping sound came at the window, opening it up she looked down and saw Helia waving up at her with a smile on his face and a bouqeut of flowers up towards her. She got dressed and quietly gone down stairs to meet him, she threw on a pink tank top and a pair of khaki shorts and white sandals. They kissed passionetly and walked down the streets in silenceshe looked up at him and smiled and he had smiled back at her and the look he had given her had seemed like love._

_"Flora when we get back home will you wait for me in Linphea?"_

_"Of course Helia, but why not Alphea?"_

_"There is something I must do first so will you go home to Linphea and wait, I should get there withen a month of our leaving Magix," he had said with a smile._

_"Oh yes Helia I will, I'll wait a lifetime for you."_

_They kissed and parted ways when reaching where she was living with the other girls and everything had been perfect. _

_/end flashback/_

**She sighed again what a joke that had been he had been gone for over 8 months with not a sign of wether he was dead or alive, and that made it harder knowing that she was alone in this time of worry and anger. Worry because she knew not of his fate and anger because he had not made contact with her noone had. What made it worse was that while her friends were living extravagent lives as buisness tycoons and prince and princesses, and in Sky's case king, she was a common flower shop owner in a small village in the darkest part of Linphea.**

**"Flo where are you!" a voice yelled from her store.**

**"Flora, oh Flora!" said another female voice.**

**"I dont think shes here," said a male voice.**

**"Really did you figure that on your own, or did the sign that says closed give it away," said a sarcastic voice that made her finally relise who was calling to her. **

**It was the girls and the guys maybe even Helia tghough she doubted it, he probably found someone else and. She didn't want to doubt him, but he hadn't come to Linphea, no contact nothing not even a telepathis message, not one single damn thing. **

**"Hey Flora we've been looking for you." She turned and saw Bloom walking towards her with the others close behind.**

**"Oh hello everyone, what are you doing here?"**

**"We came to see you we have a very important message from Faragonda she said it was extremly urgent," said Layla.**

**"Yes and that it was for your eyes only." said Naboo.**

**Stella handed her the letter and it read.**

_Dear Flora,_

_8 months ago helia was sent on a secret mission to pirose or the island of dragons. We lost contact him about a month after he left here. We have sent search party after search party but there is still no sign of him anywhere. I am so sorry my dear I hope you are ok and will allow the others to comfort you._

_Headmistress Faragonda._

**"No!" she screamed throwing the letter down, and running away from them all of them yelling after her.**

**She had to go after him, find him, what ever it took she was going to find even if it meant her life, she had to see him be with him. Grabbing a bag from the closet she began throwing stuff inside food, cloths, water the usual. **

**"Winx Bellevix!"**

**When the transformation was over she had pink and green wings with flowers designed on them. She wore a pink and green skirt, and a pink and light pink top with a green strap around the neck, with white and pink boots. **

_+This is it time to find my love+_

**"Wings zoomix!" **

**Thinking of her destenation she was gone landing in a lush jungle, where she knew she would find her love and bring him home.**

_+Don't worry Helia I'm coming+_

* * *

**"What was that?" Helia asked himself looking around from his perch in a tree next to a stream.**

**He shrugged and went back to watching the baby dragons wrestle by the waters edge. He prayed his feelings were wrong and that Flora was not on Pirose, if she was he prayed she was transformed and not all alone. She was shy and timid and hated to hurt living creatures, unless it was absolutly necessary, or if it meant saving him or the others, or anyone or anything she cared deeply for . **

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this first chapter plz review!_**


	2. Pirose and Helia

_**I do not own winx club or the places just the ones I make up**_

_/flashbacks/_

_+thoughts of person speaking+_

_-metal conversations btween girls and thier boyfriends-_

_letters and people on the other end of a phone line_

**Flora was tired, wet, dirty, and sore and Helia was still lost to her and this was very sad. She was raw in places noone should ever become raw and she was on the verge of crying, but the gods be damned she was not going to leave Pirose unless helia was beside her and they both were strong enough to teleport from the planet. Flora was not happy not happy at all, she just wanted to be in his arms and to know he was alive and well as one could be when their ship crashes in a dragon inhabited planet. She had been on Pirose a week on the second day she had seen the ship and he was nowhere to seen, so she had asked the plants and they had told her he had gone west and he was bleeding greatly.**

_+Where the hell are you Helia+_

**She was not worried no of course not she was just a little bit scared the when she did find Helia he would be alot worse than she would like for him to be. There was alos the possibilty that she would not find him alive at all and she would find him dead on the ground.**

* * *

**Helia was laying on his back holding his eyes tight from the pain emitting from the gash on his leg, he had stopped the bleeding but the pain was great and getting to the point where he was almost unable to stop from screaming. He fell back against the tree trunk when the pain finally subsided and he was able to calm his breathing, he was ounce again able to think. Thats when he felt it a spark as if a light was turning on in his head making his heart flutter. He couldn't believe it but if the feeling was real it could only mean she was close enough to use telepathy.**

_-Flora are you there?-_

_-Helia! Is that you? Where are you?-_

_-I'm by a river near the mountains by the way the water is flowing im downstream, near the end close to the lake it empties into-_

_-Im at the lake i'll walk up toward you-_

**They ended thier talk and he knew she was coming, but wether she was coming without any problems was another issue entirely. **

* * *

**Flora almost screamed out in joy, so far she had been able to avoid all of the planets beasts, and after almost two weeks of searching she had finally made mental contact with Helia and he was alive, hurt by the way his mind had connected weakly, but at least he was alive. Flora was so relieved to be able to see him again, she was already prepared to treat any wounds he may have and she was prepared to treat both minor and major injuries but she hoped they were not major. **

_+Where the hell is he+_

**She changed back into her bellivix form and staying close to the ground flew furthur upstream. A rustle near by caught her attention as she rounded the bend and looking over her heart almost came out of her chest when she looked at a half alive Helia with a gash the size of a football on his right leg.**

**"Oh Helia what happend?"**

**"When I crashed I walked away, but didn't see te cliff drop and as I fell my leg go cut on a rock."**

**He smiled at her, and all she could do was frown at his attempt at acting like it was nothing to worry about, taking out her supplies she dressed his leg and changed her wings.**

**"Wings Zoomix!"**

**She put her arms around him and teleported them back to Linphea, she half carried half dragged back to her bedroom and layed him on the bed. After making sure he was settled and was resting comfortably she walked into the kitchen and put some water on to boil.**

_+I wonder how much trouble im in+_

**She walked into the living room and sitting down in the chair next to phone she leaned over to look and at her answering machiene and sighed.**

_+87 missed calls all from my parents the school heads and my friends all wanting me to contact them as soon as possible, and probably about to give me hell+_

**She knew right then that her phone bill was going to be off the charts after she made all these calls, but after you do something crazy who ever said life would be easy. Of course what she was really dreading was calling Helia's uncle whom had told her to leave it to the specailist to find him, because if she got hurt Helia when found would be worse for wear.**

* * *

**(Sorry this chapter wasn;t as good as the last the next will be better I promise you oh and its going to be mainly convos with ppl so be prepared to laugh and get a little mad at the other characters, plz dont kill me for it, but review!)**


	3. Phone calls

**_Disclaimer: I own none of these places or charactors except the ones I have created._**

_-people on the other side of phone conversations-_

_/flashbacks/_

_--mental convos between girlfriends and thier boyfriends--_

_+private thoughts of one person+_

**Chapter 3**

**Flora moaned as she pulled herself out of the tub, she had soaked for an hour but she still ached in places that she hadn't even realized could ache. Helia was still asleep and that gash on his leg was healing nicley and was not going to heal without infection which was surprising because he had not doctored it at all. She had lots of call to make and frankly she was not looking forward to thos conversations that awaited her when she finally made the calls, her ears already ached just at the thought of getting yelled at. After changing and checking on Helia she walked into her study leaving the bedroom and study doors open. She was not about to close the door just in case Helia woke up and needed her, exspecially with his leg still banged up badly. Flopping down in her favorite chair she picked up the phone and dialed Saladin to tell him she found Helia and as soon as he recovered they would come see him.**

_-Hello-_

**"Oh professor its Flora."**

_-Flora where the hell have you been your mother was worried sick where did you go!-_

**"I had to find him," she said smiling knowing she was in trouble.**

_-You went to pirose! Flora you could have been killed! I said not to go!-_

**"Sir me and Helia will be to visit as soon as he has recovered," said Flora.**

**She hung up without waiting for what he had to say next, because frankly she did not believe she could ever handle any scolding he was going to give her and Helia when they saw him. She then decided to call her mother after a moments thought decided to just to save that call for last. With any luck all of the girls would be together and she could get thier yelling over with at ounce and not have to call multiple people. **

_-Hello-_

**"Hey Bloom its Flora," she said calmly.**

_-Oh MY GOD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! HOLD ON ILL PUT YOU ON SPEAKER EVERYONE IS HER JUST IN CASE YOU CAME HOME, AND WE HAD TO GET TO YOU FAST!-_

**Flora almost started to laugh wondering if Bloom realized she had been yelling during that whole first part of thier conversation. Soon mor voices were yelling into the phone and Flora had to yank the phone from her ear before it was shattered from the noise.**

**"Hey Bloom, I know you guys were worried-"**

_-WORRIED WE WERE COMPLETLY AND TOTALY OUT OF OURMINDS WITH WORRY! DO YOU KNOWHOW WORRIED WE WERE! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!-_

_**"Well ounce Helia is fully recovered we will all meet at Alphea and I will explain everything I did I swear." she said.**_

_**-**FINE BUT YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLAINATION-_

**They didnt even say goodbye when the phone clicked off and she put the phone back on the reciever. As she went to get some medicine for her headache the phone began to ring and she knew exactly who it was. THe one person whom was probably the most angry with her and the most worried. Her mother was going to be livid and luckily Helia was asleep and didnt have to listen to her rant and she could use it as an excuse to keep her mom at bay.**

**"Hello,"**

_-Flora lets talk- _

**That was all her mother said and she hung up. Her mother was beyond upset and she was going to be able to avoid her mother even if she was Linphea's gaurdian fairy.**


	4. Arguments and Understandings

_-People on the other line-_

_/flashbacks/_

_--Mental conversations between girls and thier boyfriends only if they are bonded--_

_+private thoughts of one person+_

**Disclaimer: I own none of these charactors please I write this to entertain only**

**Chapter 4**

**Flora had called her neighbor an elderly woman by the name of Agatha Mariworth to keep an eye on Helia who was still sleeping soundly, the older had quickly agreed and said that she would stay there at Floras until she returned. Flora had told her that if woke in pain there was pain medication next to the bed and water as well and if had questions other than where he was or who she was, she could tell him all would be explained when she returned.**

**"Welcome Lady Flora, your mother awaits you in the parlor," said the elderly butler Raymond.**

**She was led into her mothers private parlor the one she used for friends and family because it was decorated in leather furniture and childrens drawings from when she was younger. She sat down next to the window and looked out as her sister raced across the yard being chased by 3 little puppies. She smiled even at 10 she was still very much the same carefree young lady that used to chase after her all the time. **

**"She will never change but maybe she will get some maturity with age,"said an older female voice.**

**She turned to find her mother standing in the door arms folded. Her mother had brown hair and brown eyes and her hair was held up in a tight bun, she wore a pink sundress and pink and brown strapped sandals, and dangling from one of her hands was a straw sun hat. Lily looked like an older replica of Flora while Rose looked like a smaller female version of her father and grandmother put together. **

**"Your upset, huh," said Flora pointing at her mothers stance. **

**"Your damn right I'm upset," said Lily tossing her hat on the table and sitting in the nearest chair near Flora. **

**Flora sat down next to her and looked around at anything but at her mother, and said, "I had to go, I had to find him."**

**"Why?! Why?! Flora give me one good reason why!"**

**"Because I love him!"**

**She was fuming and so angry now that her mother was being so upset her mom knew she loved him.**

**"Love Flora do you even know what love is?" her mother asked, her face showing that she did not believe that Flora knew the answer.**

**"Love is the timeline between two hearts, that beat in the harmony of time. Love is a circle unending never breaking not even in death love is still forever and no matter you or anyoone else says I will always love him," she said through gritted teeth. **

**"Flora love can end, love can die, divorces remarriages all prove that," said her mother.**

**"No that isnt love thats care, people like that only care for each so much that they mistake it for love. I cant live without Helia, he's all i need and more sometimes I wonder if I even if I'm good enough for him," she said tears threatening to fall before she continued, "and if you cannot accept that then you can stay out of my life."**

**She ran from the house ignoring the confused expression of the servants and her father and sister. She had calmed down ounce she reached her home and she walked and was greeted by a smiling Agatha. **

**"He woke up and refuses to go back to sleep until he has seen you ,and has gotten a good look at you to make sure your ok, he really loves you dear, and hes cute to boot."**

**She giggled as the older woman left and made her way back to the back bedroom. She looked through the crack at him, he was just sitting there trying to get comfortable, as she was about to turn away his voice came to her ears.**

**"Lets have an understanding Flora, next time they tell you its too dangerous to do something, dont do it darling," he said with a grin.**

**"Dont worry, now that your safe, we wont have this misunderstanding again," she said walking into the room and sitting down on the bed next to him. **

**She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into the bathroom to gather medical supplies to change the wound on his leg. It took a few minutes to fix everything and get him comfortable and stable.**

**"Ok well I need to make dinnerstay here."**

* * *

**"You know i was considering taking a walk, but for you I will stay," he said with a smirk.**

**"Not funny Helia."**

**"But we do have an understanding right?"**

**"Yes no dangerous situations unless I have you and the gang with me," she yelled from the kitchen.**

**He smiled as the sounds of pots and pans banging onto the stove followed by a colorful string of curses. He chuckled as one colorful curse rang through the house following the sound of crashing pots and pans.**

**+Now living with Flora I could get used to, of course as a more active member+**

**The night wenton with a few agrivated calls from family and friends and in the end he got to sleep with Flora in his arms. And now even though Flora and her mom were still arguing, but he and Flora had reached a understanding, as long as she was not alone she could do anything like go to Pirose, but if she was alone well she out of luck and would have to wait for assistance to come.**

* * *

A/N Ok people thier you have it R&R


	5. Teachers and Friends

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters I only write to entertain**

_-people on the other side of a phone conversation-_

_/flashbacks/_

_--mental conversations between girls and thier boyfriends(they can only do this if they are bonded)--_

_+private thoughts of one person+_

**Chapter 5**

**It had been a month since she had brought Helia home to heal and he was now fully healed and back to doing all the things he had been doing before. THey were currently discussing travel plans to magix where everyone was gathering to celebrate the anniversary of the defeat of all their enemies. What really worried her was when they reached Alphea where the celebration was being held that there would be alot of yelling and possibly some blows would be thrown. Helia was finnishing packing some of his own things that his uncle had sent to him, after the celebration they were going to Naturia to get the rest of his things and visit his mother (his only living parent) and his younger brother Heath. **

**"Helia do you think your family will like me?" she asked as she was getting ready to transport them.**

**"They will love you, just as I do," he said giving her a kiss. **

**"Transportus Alphea!"**

**They arrived outside the gates of Alphea and Flora sent a blast of magic into the air causing petals to fall and the gates immediatly fell down to let them in. Gathering their bags they continued inside and up the stairs to where Faragonda and Griselda awaited them. Both had smiles well Faragonda did, but Griselda had the same stern look she always did. **

**"Well Flora you better have a good explanation as to why you went to Pirose against dinner, because you will explain at dinner," said Griselda with a slight hint of pride in her voice. **

**Flora giggled and looked up at Helia's Smirking face and walked after Griselda and Faragonda to the room she and Helia would be sharing. They entered the wing Flora and the other girls had sharred while they had attended Alphea, but something was different. There were six rooms instead of 3 ,and 3 on each side of the corridor. **

**"We decided since it was summer and most of you are engaged we decided to readjust the dragon wing ,and allow you girls and boys to share," said Faragoonda opening one of the doors.**

**"Wow," they both said together.**

**The room was a part each of them, there was vines and various other plants around the room and many pieces of art and art supplies. It was a room that noone of their taste could ever dislik, for them it was perfect. Flora turned to say thank-you ,but they had already gone.**

**"What do you think helia?"**

**"I think its perfect, but any room is perfect when such a beautiful flower graces it with her presents," he said kissing her passionatly.**

* * *

**He loved it when she blushed it made her shine with a wonderful, joyful, loving glow that was always good to see. If it was one thing he hated it was when she was sad, angry was another matter entirly and of course when she was in a silent mood that was just lonely. They began to unpack their things and went headed down to join the others in the garden and prepare for the celebration the next day.**

**"Flora, Helia over here!" called a voice ahead in the gazebo. (Not sure if spelling is correct)**

**He took Flora's hand as they made thier way toward the others, he smirked when he saw the upset looks of the other girls and the half stern half amused looks of the boys. Flora was tackled by a teary eyed Stella whom was blubbering out what was only assumed to be a angry lecture.**

**" you even realizzze how worried I was?" Stella cried.**

**"Sorry Stella but it was something I had to do."**

**"But Flora, if you had stayed and listened to us, you would have realized we had a plan to rescue him, but you dissappeared to fast," said Sky with a smile.**

**Helia took Floras hand and smiled at her, he knew she was getting upset by her friends, but he also knew that she had them worried and it only natural they show her how upset her leaving made them. He looked at all thier expressions and saw a mixture of emotions running over all of them.**

_+I wish they wouldn't upset her she so sensitive to thier feelings+_

**He squeezed her had in reasurance that he was their and he would always be beside her. They endured an hour of their yelling and crying before they calmed down and they were able to talk about more happy news.**

**"So Bloom whens the wedding?" asked Flora.**

**Thats when he noticed the ring on Blooms left hand and he smiled at them. He always knew they would initiate the marriages of the group, but it took longer then he had first assumed meaning he owed Riven a sparring session with swords. **

**"In a few months actually," said Sky with a smile and an arm wrapped around Bloom.**

**He looked at Flora who was smiling but they jumped when a voice sounded, "I see your ok, but if you ever do something so foolish again Flora, I will turn you over my knee."**

**He looked at his uncle and almost laughed at the smile that was shinning across his face. Codatorta was behind him followed by Faragonda, Griselda, Palladium, WhizGiz and Avalon, who were all smiling full of pride and love.**

**"We are all so happy you both are safe," said Avalon who was holding onto a book that seemed quite old. **

**"Whats that proffesor?" asked Tecna**

**"This is for all of you to be used as you see fit, but to be shared," he said handing her the book. **

**"Thank-you we will use it wisely," said Riven.**

**He looked at the cover and saw its gold lettering title Magic of the Ancient Worlds. It was a restricted book that noone was exsposed to have it let alone actually read it, of course the teachers knew they could be trusted and that it would be safe with them. Later that night as he layed in bed with Flora in his arms all he could think was how good it was to have such loving teachers and wonderful friends, all whom would go to the edge of the world and back for them, but more then anything he loved all them as if they were his family. The teachers were like his adult parent figures while his friends all saw him as a brother or sister. **


	6. Celebration part 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters oh and instead of him being from Naturia hell actually be from somehere else sorry for any confusion that may occur.**

_+personal thoughts+_

_--telepathic messages between bonded couples-- (Flora and Helia, Bloom and Sky, Stella and Brandon are only ones bonded)_

_/Flashbacks/_

_-people on other side of conversations-_

**Chapter 6**

**Flora wokethe next morning to Helia's gentle shaking and sweet smile. They quickly dressed giving Flora time to think about where they were going in thier relationship, they were not quite to the place where they could sleep in the same bed and actually act on desires, but they could sleep in the same bed. They were compatiable and they and everyone else already knew that they would do anything for each other, even go as far as risk thier lives for each other. **

**"Come dear we must get ready," said Helia whom was already reaady to go.**

**She got up and gathering her things went into the bathroom to ready herself for the day. She and the other girls were going to hold a fashion booth with designer cloths at lower prices then what you would typically find in department stores. She dressed in jeans and a blue tank top with a pair of comfortable tennis shoes and a light jacket.**

**"Come here," he said pulling her close and kissing her.**

**They were interuppted by someone banging on the door saying, "Get the hell up. People are going to begin arriving soon and we have to get all the workers set up and we also have to set ourselves up. NOW get you asses up!"**

**"Was that Stella or Bloom?" asked Flora.**

**"I do believe it was Bloom," said Helia opening the door for Flora.**

**They made their way down to the gardens where they would be set up. Of course they were their because Flora was a nature fairy and mainly because the sun was best in that area of the school. The booth was decorated in assorted colors, mainly earth tones, and the scent of sweet flowers. Flora waved her hand and set the booth up and turning she saw that everything was set up. Rides ranging from a small carasol to a giant roller coaster. Then the gates opened and the air was filled with hundreds of voices going all at ounce, Flora was soon busy with customers and Helia was telling his customers exaclty what made each picture so speacial.**

**It was around mid-day when Flora and Helia were relieved when two young fairies came to take thier places so that they could go and relax. They god some lunch and were making thier was to the Ferris Wheel when a voice called to them.**

**"Flora, Helia over here!" **

**They turned to find Layla and Nabu along with Roxy waving frantically at them. They made thier way over wondering what exactly had them so excited. In truth they both wondered if it was actually worth finding out.

* * *

**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so give me more R&R. Also I promise that the story will get more exciting.  
**


	7. Celebration part 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters oh and instead of him being from Naturia hell actually be from somehere else more than likely Naturist sorry for any confusion that may occur.**

_+personal thoughts+_

_-telepathic messages between bonded couples- (Flora and Helia, Bloom and Sky, Stella and Brandon are only ones bonded)_

_/Flashbacks/_

_-people on other side of conversations-_

**Chapter 7** **Celebration part 2 **

**"Hey guys its been awhile," said Roxy as they approached.**

**"Yes it has, how was your stay on Tides?" asked Helia**

**"It was amazing! Everything was beautiful, and Layla and Nabu know how to have a good time."**

**They all laughed and started making their way over to the food, and the other winx. Bloom and Sky were trying to tell a story but both were failing and the children were starting to get bored. Helia and Flora laughed and Flora made her way over and sat in Sky's seat and signaled them to gather.**

**"Okay kids story time I want to tell you a tale from my home world."**

**Ounce they were all seated she began, "Once upon a time in the realm of Linphea a group of heros fought a great battle. This battle lasted 100 years but these hero's had an unusual long life, and when the war ended they were over 800 years old. There was four of them one was Anna of the Northern Valley or as she was dubbed later Anna of the Crimson blades, she had two pure red blades that she carried on her back. her hair was pure straight silky black, and fiery red eyes. The next and only male of the group was Mathew of the Southern City also known as the Lord of the emerald staff, his hair was shoulder length brown with soft green eyes, a staff made of emeralds containing the power of lightening that if stuck with it you die instantly."**

**She looked around at the kids, her friends, and all the people who had gathered around to hear the story. They were all sitting in anxious awe, waiting for her to go on, she hadn't realized how good the story sounded. So with a deep breath and a look at Helia she continued.**

**"The third was Angelica from the Snow mountains, or Angelica the heavenly. She wielded powers of healing and her voice could bring forth life and even take it, she had beautiful pale skin, shimmering blue eyes, and radiant blond hair. The last was Maria of the western shore or Maria of the Sea bow, her hair was a vibrant red but her eyes were a very soft brown. She wielded a blade made from the hardest yet flexible material on all of Linphea but that which can only be found in the deepest parts of the ocean. One day they were called to the palace of the king and queen who spoke of an evil spreading across the lands from the east in the dark city, of course they already knew that they were in the presence of evil for in the east a rebellion was rising one that would bring a new age to the land. The uprisers.."he resst  
**

**Flora fell from her chair as the ground began to shake the sky turned black and lightening began to flash. She ran to Helia who enveloped her in his arms and they made their way toward the others who were using magic to stay above the ground and shielded from the lightening. They stopped and as they heard a cracking sound below them, when they looked down both let out screams of terror as they began to fall deep into the ground and soon they were gone from sight and the ground closed.

* * *

**

**The rest of the winx cried out in horror and once the danger had passed they ran to where Helia and Flora had disappeared from sight.**

**"What do we do!" Cried Stella throwing her arms around Brandon.**

**"I I don't know Stell... I just don't know," he answered.  
**


	8. Missing

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing of the winx club except for characters I create thank you very much And to some of my reviewers and private messages i know that nothing mature has occured and I have realized I dont want anything to mature in here because well i just dont but i promise i will keep it entertaining  
**_

+personal thoughts+

_-telepathic conversations between bonded couples- (Flora and Helia, Bloom and Sky, Stella and Brandon are the only bonded couples)_

_/flashbacks/_

_-People on other end of phone conversations-_

**Chapter 8 Missing**

**Helia tried to sit up but as he did a pain shot through his head and the world began to spin like crazy and didn't seem to have, the last thing he could remember was Flora telling a story and the ground had begun to shake they tried to get away but the ground opened up and they had fell. Once he had regained the ability to sit up he looked around and to his horror saw Flora laying motionless a few feet away from him laying on her back. **

_-Flora are you ok-_

**No answer came to him and so he stood and slowly as not to trigger a dizzy spell made his way over to Flora who still lay motionless.**** Her breathing was shallow and she had a gash on the side on her head that looked like if it was not treated she would be in great pain. ****He removed his shirt and used strips of it to bandage her head and the rest as a cushion hopefully it would keep a headache when she finally did awake. ****He sat there watching as her eyes slowly reopened and she turned to stare at him. **

**"What happened?" she asked.**

**"I really do not know my love. It seems that the ground literally swallowed us whole, and we fell about oh 400 ft."**

**"You say that like its nothing," she snapped.**

**"Sorry Flora i'm just trying to make the situation a little better."**

**"Well It's not alright! We fell down a god damn hole, the fall was 400ft and we are lucky to be alive, so don't you dare tell me its alright!" she was yelling now tears streaming down her face.**

**He pulled her into his arms and held her to him as she cried and the only thing he could think of was, **_+Will they find us or will we have to find a way on our own+ _**Of course they were deep underground and they were probably deemed dead so the question was were any of them loyal enough to actually come looking for them.

* * *

**

**Roxy, Layla, and Nabu were fuming with anger not because Flora and Helia had dissappeared, no it was because no one was even trying to find them. They were all sitting in the headmistresses office trying to find them in a magical orb. They all knew that the orb didn't see anything underground because there wasn't enough magic to support the orb search underground. Nabu tried to explain this but Faragonda said that they should be able to find by just tracing Flora's magic. This got Roxy, and Layla mad because that meant the orb was feeding off Flora's magic, if she was injured the draining of her magic could kill her.**

**"I cannot believe this they just want to give up!" shouted Layla as they entered the courtyard of Alphea.**

**Layla and Nabu stopped when Roxy sat down and said, "Maybe the animals know something."**

**She sat in meditation position and place her hands to her temple, her whole body glowing golden. It was so much that both Layla and Nabu could almost feel her magic pulsating around them as it spread.**

_Did you hea__r to humans are trapped down in the serpents pit_

_Really has the serpent found them_

_No shes still asleep but in a few hours she'll be awake and if they haven't found away out by then... Well I'd hate to be them._

**"I found them. There is a cave 4 miles from here it can lead us to them. But we have to be fast they are in a snake pit and it will wake up soon."**

**They rushed toward the cave hoping that there missing friends could hang on just a little longer.  
**


	9. The Fight

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the winx club except for the characters i create thank you very much, and to some of my reviewers and private messages i know nothing mature has happened and i will not be writing anything to mature_ _because well i just dont but i promise it will continue to entertain._**

+personal thoughts+

-telepathic conversations between bonded couples- (Flora and Helia, Bloom and Sky, Stella and Brandon, are the only bonded couples)

/flashbacks/

_-people on the other side of the phone-_

**Chapter 9: The fight**

**Helia stood up slowly only to fall again clutching his ribs, there was no doubt about it, he had a few broken ribs, and he could only guess how badly hurt Flora was, but now he knew they were in desperate need of medical treatment. Then he heard a deep grumbling sound from the back of the cave and almost fell over in terror when he saw the creature rise into the air. **

**"Helia what is that?" asked Flora trying to sit up.**

**"Something I had not thought would happen, but umm Flora how much magic can you spare?"**

**"None, somethings draining my powers, I have to resting."**

**Helia cursed whatever deity was behind this and hoped he could beat this thing without a weapon or at least hold it off till help arrived.**

**"Flora whatever you do, don't move, I'm going to keep it distracted for as long as I can," he said though he wasn't sure how seeing how he was weaponless.**

**He ran toward the opposite side of the cave and thankfully the creature followed and lunged. Helia jumped using the wall of the cave and when he landed he stifled a cry of pain as he heard another rib crack. He kept moving staying as far from Flora as possible, so that she would not get hurt, but the more he moved the worse the pain became.**

**"If there is anyone out there looking for us please hurry," he silently prayed. **

* * *

**"Guys do you hear that?" asked Layla.**

**"OH MY GOD! The creatures awake!" cried Roxy. **

**They sped their progress up luckily Nabu was able to keep up and soon they were staring down into a pit like room and to their horror Helia who was panting and clearly in a lot of pain was facing off against the snake.**

** "Layla, Roxy get Flora out of here, I'll help Helia fight, get help back here as soon as you can. The quicker Flora gets back, the quicker she'll get her magic restored," ordered Nabu.**

**The girls nodded and flew down the where Flora lay. The nature fairy was unconscious and they were able to carry her out fairly easily. Nabu leaped forward and landed on the creatures back and stuck his knife through it, the creature began to thrash and roar. Nabu was flung away from the creature and got over by where Helia was moaning in pain.**

**"The girls are getting Flora to safety, so all we have to do is stay alive," he said with a smile and slightly out of breath.**

**Seeing Helias' glare he decided it would be better to just keep the wise cracks till after they got out alive.**

* * *

**Helia growled in pain while glaring at his friend, he was in great pain and Nabu the bafoon was making wise cracks about something that wasn't even funny. Helia jumped just as the snake lunged at him crushing boulders and some of the wall.**

**"Helia try to get my knife!" cried Nabu.**

**Helia looked at the creature and died a small death, the knife was lodged in the creatures back and that meant somehow he would have to get up to it. How did Nabu expect him to get to it, he was in tremendous pain and it wasn't like it could reach up and grab it. Helia crawled up on a boulder that was behind it and waited for the creature to rear back, and try to strike Nabu again. With a warrior cry Helia leaped and had just managed to get a firm grip when the creature began to thrash, trying to get Helia and the knife off of his back, but just a Helia was about to pull the knife out and use it again a shout caught his attention and he was thrown against the wall and darkness took him.**

* * *

**Nabu whipped his head toward the voice and saw Helia hit the wall with a blood wrenching crack that made his stomach turn, he saw the voice was Sky's who had a shocked look on his face. The others were already fighting and Nabu made his way over to Helia who was laying very still and blood was running down his face pooling around him. **

**"You idiot why did you distract him!"yelled Nabu as he and sky lifted him onto the gurney.**

**The others had killed the creature and they were slowly making their way back to the school.**

**"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," Sky said back.**

**"Clearly," two medics took Helia away and turning back Nabu said, "If he dies, It will be on your head got it."**

**For now the fight was over but Nabu had the sad feeling that the war had just begun.  
**


End file.
